Harry Diggers Year 2
by largo777
Summary: It's year 2 and Harry Digger is ready for another year at Hogwarts. . .  much to everyone's regret
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, it's time for part too. Also to you Sakura Lisel, it was meant as a complement. I can take criticism especially harsh criticism over something I should have realized as I was working on the story. And don't worry any rewrite I do will just be to fill in the plot holes only. The story is just too cool to rewrite completely._

Harry Diggers Year 2:

Chapter One: Meeting the Family

The Dursleys were a normal family, thank you very much. They had been for many years.

Eleven years ago that normality almost ended. Petunia Dursley's sister had been killed, and so had Lily's husband. Only their son had survived.

Her sister's lot had tried to give the Dursleys the son, but he had vanished that night. Petunia had been upset, but was glad that the little freak was gone. He could have been dead for all she cared.

Then, a few months ago, the headmaster of that blasted school showed up. Only the bag of gold he presented them stopped them from slamming the door in his face.

Two pounds of gold. It was small, but expensive. Two pounds to pick him up and "let" him stay at #4 Privit Dr for a few months. After with they would be given over fifty pounds of gold and never half to see the boy again.

They accepted right away. That much gold was nothing to sneeze at. And the only thing they had to do was mentally abuse the boy during that time. Nothing to major, but enough that he would be broken when he got picked up.

Vernon and the boy arrive in the afternoon. Vernon told the boy to put his belongings in the cupboard under the stairs. As Harry put the trunk in the cupboard Vernon kicked him in the rear end, shoving him in to the closet, before slamming and locking the door.

Petunia should have been appalled at her husband's actions, but the anger and resentment she felt since her sister got that blasted letter somehow made her feel... good.

-HDY2-

Inside the cupboard Harry rubbed his bum. _That hurt. Well at least I know part of their plan. _He thought to himself. Smiling he turned on the light he saw when he first opened the door and fished his cell phone out.

Double checking that it was working he set it to vibrate and then sent a text message to his family.

**AT DURSLEYS. EXPECTING ABUSE. GIVE ME 1 WEEK.**

After that he laid down on the cot in the cupboard. This was going to be hard. Harry had two extra years of magical training. Training in a form of magic that the wand users could not trace. Aura Magic. Unfortunately, the part of him that made him a wand user conflicted with his aura, making his control of Aura Magic iffy at best. Dad had said that as he gets training in both he had the possibility to become an Archmage. Right now, however, he just hoped he could pull this off without knocking himself out.

Focusing his mind, he reached out, sensing everything in the house. He touched the auras of the Dursleys and was slightly shocked. Vernon seemed to radiate a low level evil, much like minor demons and IRS agents. His aunt Petunia's aura seemed twisted, and was probably making her such an unpleasant person. The third, however, was quite different. Eventually he found out that it belonged to his cousin Dudley, but right now he was quite disturbed. Some god had to be messing with him. Well, time to revise his plans.

-HDY2-

-Jade Realm, some shady bar

Three shadowy people sat in the back of the bar. They were not evil people; in fact, they were quite often heroes and the allies and mentors of heroes.

What they were doing now, however, was close to being illegal. If anyone knew what they were doing they could get in serious trouble. If, however, they pulled it off, they would only be yelled at.

"O hoho, are you sure this will work?"

Another smiled, "don't worry, my students found what we were looking for."

The third one, the one who called the here sighed with relief. "You have no idea what this will mean to him. I only wish I can help him more."

The other two nodded. They too knew the feeling of hopelessness that comes from watching people they care for fighting battles they cannot help in.

-United States Department of Magic, Muggle Relations Department, Washington D.C.

Ed Edward Edison was the head of the MR Department. He was also the only member of it. America did not have the same open bigotry that Wizarding England had, they still had it. Edward was a wizard who was probably just as powerful as Dumbledore, but as he was an open Muggle born he had been shuffled into this department. He had a staff, of sorts. Eleven freed house elves served, but freed house elves were strange things. Half his staff was trying to drink itself to death and the other half was so manic about their work they created more for him in the form of cleaning up the files. He had one give him a report on an episode of Star Trek. One episode. It went for 200 pages before he actually got to where the opening was. And just got longer from there.

The only nice thing about department was that no one came there. Mostly because almost no one knew about it, or cared.

Not expecting anyone, he was quite surprised when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said after a few deep breaths.

The door opened and a dark skinned woman followed by a yellow harpy came in. He barley noticed the woman. Harpies were known to him. Not native to the US, they were quite savage. They were, however, not as good looking as this one. Or yellow for that matter. Something was wrong here, and it was more than the fact that he and the woman should be ripped to shreds right now.

He cleared his throat. "How can I help you, eh, ladies?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, nothing. I'm just the distraction."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Distraction?"

"Uh, Penny, is it okay to tell him that?" The harpy said in a very feminine, but childish voice. Edward was confused more than ever now.

"Don't worry Charlotte. By now at least ten departments have reported you and this place is surrounded."

The wizard nodded. A harpy in a government building. Every Auror in DC was probably waiting for her to exit. He was about to say something when the building was rocked by an explosion.

"What was that!"

The woman smiled. "That would be a very pissed off sister showing what technology can do to magic."

The wizard quickly ran to a window. Outside a small army of wizards were fighting. Fighting 3 people. One seemed to be directing the other two, while occasionally blasting wizards with what looked like a gun with a plunger at the front. Another was fighting hand to hand. She moved faster than anything he had ever seen. A closer look revealed that she was, in fact, a werecheetah. The final figure was in armor. Armor that seemed to have levitating charms on it. And was blasting large number of trained Aurors around like toys.

"Here's the deal. You sign this paper and I'll tell them to back off."

Edward turned back to the woman. The paper was wizard adoption papers. He read the names on the papers. "B...bu...but the Diggers were killed. We got that out of Umbridge...eventually."

"Yes, she tried to kill them, but failed. The family decided to lay low for a bit. Well, now they aren't lying down."

Another explosion rocked the building. "I'll sign, I'll sign!"

The harpy started bouncing. "Yay, I get to meet Harry!"

-HDY2-

The first thing the Dursleys noticed the next morning was the temperature. The bedrooms were like saunas, the bathrooms were freezers. And the hallway couldn't make up its mind on which to be.

At breakfast they found out it's hard to make bacon when it oinks in pain.

Dudley had his own problems. He found a leash and dog collor with his name on it in his room. His cereal tasted funny, until he looked closely and realized it was a box of milk bones.

And that was just the start. Each day something went wrong. They tried to blame Harry, but he just smiled and said he never learned anything like this at the school. Vernon was exasperated. He ended up burying the trunk in the backyard in the middle of the night. The next day all the computers at his office went offline for an hour.

Harry was laughing. He knew he was going to get in trouble later, but it was worth it. Three days after arriving every light in the house blew. At dinner, a tree fell, landing on Vernon's new car. This was odd as the closest tree was five blocks away.

The next day a teacher from Dudley's school came by to report his grades. Straight Fs. Apparently had bullied several students into doing his work. He might have passed if he had checked; they had all written "this is not Dudley's work" in the middle of all the assignments. As a result he was expelled and his record sent to all the schools in the area.

Every day it got worse. Bad things kept happening to them. All of Dudley's toys broke. Petunia broke her leg. The day before Harry expected to be picked up Vernon ended up having a good day. The CEO of Grummings Drills had sent a memo to him, letting him know that he would be visiting the next day with some very important news.

That Saturday, Harry was locked in the cupboard before the CEO arrived. He knew what to expect so he made sure to text his family a very evil plan.

-HDY2-

-Dursley residence, 7:00 pm local time

"Come in come in Mr. Grummings." Vernon said in a carefully modulated tone. One that conveyed a sense of sucking up, without actually doing so.

Mr. Jonathan Grummings stepped inside, noting how well the house looked. "Nice house."

Harry smile. It was time. He place a bit of duct tape across his mouth and tied up his feet. He then tied up his hands using aura based telekinesis. As a final bit he sent out a pulse of eldritch energy. Only Aura mages and other magic users could feel it, so he knew Dursleys wouldn't know what was happening.

A few moments later there was another knock at the door. Petunia excused herself to get it. She opened the door to reveal 3 people. One was an older gentleman with a close clipped beard. The other was a woman in way to short shorts and fedora with oversized glasses. And a policeman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask to search the premises." The officer said with a short bow.

"What is the meaning of this!" She said in a highly offended voice.

The girl with oversized glasses rushed forward screaming "HARRY!"

The officer stopped her, but it attracted the attention of both Vernon and Mr. Grummings. Both of whom rushed out, Vernon apologizing repeatedly to his boss for the interruptions.

"I'm quite sorry, but there is no Harry here" Petunia said with a conviction she did not feel.

It was at this time something started banging the door to the cupboard. Mr. Grummings was closest, and tried to open the door, but found it locked. The Dursleys were quite nervous now. "It's been locked for a year sir, lost the key." Vernon lied.

"I can fix that." The officer said pushing his way in. The family was confused as to what to do. The officer went to the door. "If anyone is in there, back up. I'm going to break the door down."

No one noticed as the older man moved his hands in a small complicated gesture as the officer slammed a shoulder into the door. It gave way quite easily, revealing a small boy, about twelve, tied up. Loose ropes on the cot showed that he had struggled to get loose before banging on the door.

What happened next was confusing, but ended with Dursleys in hand cuffs, and everyone giving statements. Not only that, Vernon was given extra charges of embezzlement. Apparently Mr. Grummings has come by to fire Vernon for that, but the events of the evening made him actually press charges.

Two hours later, Harry was relaxing in the Gina mobile. His dad turned to him. "Should I ask what you did?"

Harry smirked. "Bad luck curse."

Gina slammed on the brakes and turned around. "You're telling me you hit them with the same thing that helped to create Brianna!"

Harry looked at his sister apologetically. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Especially when I found out something about Dudley."

"What is that?"

-Surry child welfare office

Dudley was, for the first time scared. His parents had been arrested and his aunt Marge was distancing herself from the family. Now he was in a room alone as his future was decided. Then a voice came from the darkness.

"Yes, you'll do nicely."

He looked around, confused. "W...who's there?"

"My name is Mr. Peachbody, but you may call me Master." Said the voice as it stepped out of the shadows, revealing a very evil looking black Labrador retriever.

-Ginamobile

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I just meet Benji as a young boy."

They laughed about it all the way home.

_GD Bio section:_

_Penelope Pincer; AKA Penny Pincer:_

_Originally a rival, both intelligence and archeological prowess, to Gina. They were highly antagonistic to each other, and were engaged in both an attempt one up each other, and give each other wedgies whenever possible. Eventually they made up and have been allies ever since, but still have an antagonistic relationship._

_Villain Bio:_

_Mr. Peachbody:_

_A time traveling black Lab from a future where dogs rule. He and his pet human Benji were first encounter trying to rewrite history so the dog whistle was never invented._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. Especially you Wonderbee31 and GinaStar, fans like you keep me going._

_I don't know who all is going to show up, but I assure you it will be quite silly, and serious._

_Also Negima, I think I already said it, but I plan to keep all the relationships mostly cannon, and anyway Charlotte is still going to be her standard age, both physically and mentally._

_Sakura, I missed your responses to my latest story._

_Also, a request please: if anyone can do a good Daily Prophet article on the return of Harry Potter/Diggers, I would appreciate it. I can't really do a good one and need one._

_Anyway, here's Year 2 Part 2:_

Chapter 2: Summer Plans

Hermione was in a foul mood. A week after school he called her from Heathrow Airport to let her know he had been rescued and to watch the news. Sure enough, news stations started caring reports of the Dursleys arrest and trial. It was a circus. Charges of fraud, embezzlement, kidnapping, and child abuse were the main charges. Petunia was also charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor. That one was dropped as Dudley went missing. Harry said he had nothing to do it, but confused her every time he talked about what happened. It was hard to follow a sentence that used multiple verb tenses.

What really made her mad was that she was being used as a relay between Harry and Ron. Both she and Ron were invited to Harry's house for his sister's wedding. Theo and his daughter Gina had already met with her parents and made arrangements. But it was hard to get a hold of the Wesley's by normal means. And owls were out of the question as international owl rates were outrageous.

It wouldn't have been that bad but Mr. and Miss Wesley had requested that the twins and Ron's younger sister come along too. Apparently Percy was trying to join the Ministry after school and was spending time with a distant cousin to go over his classes and grades so he could focus his studies. With the oldest son still living with them out of the house they wanted to try and get the rest out for awhile so they could have some personal time.

The Diggers were more than happy to watch the Wesley children for awhile, and had even made arrangements to take them till the start of classes in September. And her parents had ended up making the same arrangements!

She might have buried the hatchet with Harry, but almost three months with him might end with her doing it again. Only this time literally, and in Harry's head.

Now, almost a week after the first call, and two weeks after the vacation ended, she was waiting for a bunch of redheads and an insane boy who lived.

It was a quarter to two when the fire started glowing green. First Ron, then the twins came through. After that came a young girl and a bunch of trunks. And finally an older woman (obviously Miss Wesley) came out of the fire.

"Sorry about the mess dear," Miss Wesley said, "I'll get this up before the Diggers arrive."

Emma Granger smiled and thanked her. "Isn't your husband coming?"

"No," said Miss Wesley," lot of work at the Ministry today. One of the reasons we set this up."

Dan Granger nodded. He knew what a heavy workload could do to a family.

Ron, the twins, and Hermione were getting the trunks together as their parents talked. Ginny was introduced to Hermione, and the bushy haired girl was bombarded with questions, most of them about Harry.

"Luna, she lives near us and is starting school this year, says he's being trained by an Aura Mage and has been to both Jade and the Retreat. Do you think that's true?"

Ron made a rude noise. "Aura magic is just a legend, just like Jade and the Retreat."

Hermione nodded. "Ginny, Harry is a decent-ish person, but don't let all those stories about him make him seem better than he is."

Fred: "True, although he did"

George: "teach us about wedgies."

Ginny giggled about that. One of the reasons Percy was staying with their cousin was to get away from the twins, and their newfound appreciation of wedgies.

**HONK. HONK. "EVERYONE GOING TO ATLANTA BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!" **yelled a voice from outside.

The children quickly rushed outside, followed by the parents. Parked in the street outside the house was a red car. It was very streamlined with a yellow GD symbol painted on the hood. A blonde with a black stripe down one side of her face was the one yelling, in this case out of the passenger's side window. Another blonde, this one Hermione recognized as Harry's sister Gina was helping Harry to get the car ready for everyone. "Not so loud Bree," Gina said, "they aren't deaf."

Harry wiggled a finger in his ear. "But we might be if you keep it up."

For the next half hour, Gina, Bree and Harry played Tetris with the luggage and guests, eventually getting them all in, though the back seat was very crowded. Making things worse was Ginny. From the moment Harry came into view she became the shyest person in the universe. Not only that, every time they tried to put her next to Harry, she'd go "epp" and some form of accidental magic would go off.

Eventually everything was sorted out and the group headed towards the airport.

Two hours later the wizard raised children were taking their first airplane trip, each with a different take on the ride. Ginny was nervous but found it exciting, flying without magic. The twins spent much of the flight talking with the pilot, a black man named Ace. Ron strapped himself in, and was staring at the opposite side of the plane the whole trip.

Arriving in the US, the first thing Ron did was kiss the ground. "Wimp," everyone said.

The group pulled into Harry's home slightly before dinner. As they walked to the door a small boy ran out, laughing. A few moments later a very angry looking female werewolf ran out. "Where is he?" She growled. Harry sighed and pointed in the direction the small boy went. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" the wolf yelled as she ran off.

"Harry," one of the twins exclaimed, "why did you tell her where that boy went!"

Harry shrugged, "he's her son."

-HDY2-

Dinner was a tense affair. Mostly take out from KFC, the presence of a werewolf and werecheetah at the table was making every one of the wizard raised children nervous. After a few bits of forced conversation, the wolf, Jetta, decided it was time to explain a few things.

"I take it your wand users." She said.

Hermione, who was the least nervous of the visitors nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Jetta sighed. "Figures. You folks don't know much about true were's. You mostly known about what we call the "inflicted". Werewolves who were infected with lycanthropy instead of born with it."

One of the twins looked up. "Is there a difference?"

Jetta nodded. "Yes. Because they weren't born as werewolves, they have no control over the beast within. Usually a clan will track down such beings and either help or kill them, depending on what they are doing with the curse."

"So werewolves aren't naturally evil?" Ginny asked.

"No little one. Much like everyone else they can be good or evil. The Inflicted are savage only because the human mind needs training to deal with the power of a werecreature. Pogo, for instance, won't start shifting for another year, and even then it will be mostly accidental. By the time he can start controlling the shift; his mind will be able to control the savage power of the wolf."

At this everyone looked at the boy who was currently making an alien using his mashed potatoes.

After dinner Jetta went home and everyone was shown where they would sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

-HDY2-

Hermione Granger was in trouble. She looked for a way out, but there was no escape. She was doomed.

"So, do you think you'd look good in the teal or the lavender?" Britney or Cheetah as she liked to be called asked.

Hermione cringed. Somehow she had been shanghaied into being a bridesmaid, along with Ginny, and now they were trying on dresses.

"The teal Cheetah," Ginny said happily, though it might have been an act. After breakfast, the two young witches were going to get to know Harry's family. Gina had been busy, but that was okay. They had been heading to see Julia, Harry's mom, when a yellow blur grabbed them. Next thing they knew they were in a car headed to a mall with a very hyper werecheetah humming the wedding march.

They had been shopping for three hours. And had only been to two stores.

It was strange for Ginny as well. Werecheetahs were, based on everything she read, savage monsters. And extinct. Cheetah had proven that they aren't extinct, but while everyone claimed she wasn't savage, her shopping style did tend to prove otherwise.

It was also strange to see a magical creature walking around in the open. The Wesley children had been told that they were going to be living with Muggles and had prepared for a serious lack of magic. What they got was insanity.

-HDY2-

Ronald Wesley was in the battle of his life. His options were limited. He carefully weighed his options and made his move. His opponent smiled and made his.

"Checkmate." Theodore Diggers said plainly.

It was the fifth game in the last hour and Ron knew he was beat. He might be the best chess player in Gryphondor, but Harry's father had him beat hands down. "Good game Sir." He said respectfully.

Harry grinned. He had been planning this as revenge for the last 100 losses he had against Ron. "Told you he was a better player

"Bloody hell," Ron said as they headed out. "He's the opponent I've been looking for."

-HDY2-

Fred and George Wesley were in heaven. After breakfast the twins vanished. Actually, they went into hiding. While they could not practice magic out of school, they could go over their books and work on various potions. Despite their grades, the two were quite skilled at charms, potions and various other magical subjects.

Also, much like their father, they had an interest in non-magical subjects, though they were more practical then Arthur Wesley was.

Finding a secluded area around the mansion, they pulled out some books and notes. They had almost worked out a problem they were having with the canary creams when the blonde with the stripe on her left side of their face popped up behind them. "So, what are you doing?"

The twins were startled. "Where did you come from?" they both said in unison.

An hour later they were in a lab in the basement of Gina's house with Brianna. And she was showing them her inventions, although they were kind of ignoring everything in favor of the VBFG (Very Big Freaking Gun). They were listening to various explanations (not very inattentively), and were very impressed by what they were seeing. After a bit she asked them about their classes. And their experiments. And then she smiled. "Would you like some help?"

-HDY2-

Peter Pettigrew was a scared traitorous rat. He was in a house with Harry Potter, the boy whose parents he betrayed. There was a werecat in this house. At least two werewolves had visited the house. And to top it off, the idiot boy who he was pretending to be the pet of was going to be here for the rest of the summer.

His only hope was that this Diggers family was somehow related to the Theo Diggers his contacts had mentioned. If that was the case, then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to contact his associates within the Rat's Nest. If he could, then maybe he would be able to pull off the last order Voldermort gave him. The order that was to be carried out if things had gone bad for him. The order that was given to revive a power now lost.

He could only hope… and pray he would not be notice until then.

_GD Bio:_

_Strype, aka Stryyp'Gia_

_Prince of the Kryn, an alien race. When one of their city-ships crashed on earth, he led them during a war between his city (El Dorado) and the city-ship of Atlantis. Gina and Britney were able to save him and his city when it was conquered by the Atlantian wizard Gryphon. They helped to work out a peace treaty between both cities. He is currently engaged to Britney._

_Jetta:_

_Currently ruler of one of the last werewolf clans on earth, she is mostly a housewife, but leads her people well. She is married to Thabian and is the mother of Pojo. She was first encountered by the Diggers just outside the Garden of Eden. While she and Cheetah were originally very antagonistic towards each other (well, they tried to kill each other), they were eventually able to put things behind them when her father, Brendan, escaped from prison._

_Villain Bio:_

_Brendan:_

_Former leader of the werewolves, he made an arrangement with the wererats for power. His payment would have been the destruction of all werecheetahs and the enslavement of his people, not that he cared. He was eventually stopped but not before the near destruction of the werecheetahs. He was imprisoned but was released by the Lich King. He was eventually destroyed by his own lust for power._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews._

Chapter 3: The Wedding Issue

-Egypt

A cloaked figure walked the dunes.

He was searching for something. That much was sure. He would occasionally look at a piece of paper. Eventually he came to a signpost.

**SAHARAH - NEXT EXIT -**

**GEORGIA - A WHOLE MESS OF MILES THAT WAY -**

He looked at his paper again. It was a map, of sorts, to an address in Atlanta.

"Oh man."

-HDY2-

Albus Dumbledore was a very irritated meddling old coot. All his carefully reworked plans had gone up in smoke when the Dursleys had been arrested. To make matters worse, the Diggers had been faking their deaths, and had returned with magical adoption paper for Harry. Now, even if he wanted to get those bastards out of prison, they were useless to his plans.

"You should send someone to the Digger wedding." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned quickly. "Oh, it's you. I thought you knew the future. Why didn't you warn me about the Digger family?"

The person behind him frowned. "Unfortunately, as I have said before, some things are hidden from me. MY advisory is hiding the Diggers from me, though I have been hiding a few things from them as well."

Dumbledore scowled at the figure. "And who do you suggest I send? Snape?"

"No. One, Snape is too obviously your dog. And two, he is going to be there anyway."

Albus raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. His…associate rarely answered any questions it didn't want answered.

"No, I would suggest the Wesley's. Their worry about their children will help us far more then Snape's grudge."

Fawkes the phoenix could only watch as his human made yet another deal with the devil. All for "The Greater Good." It made the firebird sick. The bird had chosen Albus at the time to heal him from the loss of his lover and the death of his sister. Now he realized that some souls can't be saved. But too late, the only thing to do now is to watch and aid young Harry.

-HDY2-

Harry Digger's birthday was slightly smaller than normal. It was mostly him, his family, and a few close friends. Ryan, Gina's new boyfriend, showed up to drop off his gift (a copy of every Jackie Chan movie), as did Penny (a bunch of Magic: the Collecting cards), and his friends he knew from his pre-Hogwarts school (random toys and cards). Brianna had two gifts for him. She and their dad had found a snowy owl in one of the bazaars on Jade. Harry loved her and named her Hedwig {_an: thought I'd leave her out didn't ya_}. The other gift was the return of a friend. After a month of confusion, Bree had finally rebuilt Peebo, or PeeHar as it preferred to be called now. The confusion came from its casing.

It was much the same as before, although now it had red and gold accents as well as the standard blue and white paint job. The thing that had caused problems was a small lightning bolt crack around the top of the shell.

"I am the Peebo-that-lived!" It exclaimed as it zoomed into the room. Most of the people laughed at this, though Ginny seemed shocked. Bree then explained that PeeHar had been given a slight upgrade, but only smiled when asked what was upgraded.

The rest of the birthday went well. Harry took Ron and Hermione to see a movie and introduce Ron to pizza. As the evening wound down, Theo and Seance took Harry to one side.

"Son, I discovered something while translating some of the tomes Gina found in Rook's Keep." He swallowed. "Normally I would never ask this, but you must understand that this is important. What would you give to bring your parents, your real parents back?"

Harry was shocked. He knew that true resurrection was almost impossible, and often the price was too high for most to pay. He also knew his dad wouldn't ask something like this lightly. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "My magic. I would not give my life because I know they gave theirs for mine and to die so easily would make their new life empty. But I won't do it if I have to lose you. You raised me when they couldn't and you and mom are as much my parents as they are."

Someone started clapping. Harry turned to see Lily and a man with glasses, most likely James Potter, standing behind Seance. "Don't worry son, if we did come back we would never separate you from your adoptive parents." James said. "What I want to know is why you're being asked this anyway."

This time Theo smiled and pulled a small stone from out of his pocket. "This is a Stone of Resurrection. One of only two ever made. Rook used its power to boost his necromantic powers, but in the right hands it can, under the right circumstances, bring someone completely back to life." He looked at Harry. "You are willing to give up part of what makes you powerful, and yet not forsake those who gave you your life. Though your gift is not needed, your willingness to give it is. So those, whose lives were lost, return to the realm of the living. Return not out of a desire for power, or a thirst for vengeance, but out of the love of those you left behind."

The stone glowed for a moment before crumbling to dust. Seance staggered for a moment, James and Lily catching him before he fell over. "What happened?" Lily asked worriedly.

Seance grinned. "That was my aura snapping back unexpectedly." He grinned at the Potters. "Happy second birthday."

-HDY2-

Everyone was quite shocked by the return of the Potters. Fred and George amused themselves by following the two for a week letting everyone know that there were "dead parents walking." They might have kept going had James not introduced them to the wonderful "flavor curse." After two meals of everything tasting like spinach they begged for mercy and to become his apprentices.

Harry's biggest fear was Cheetah, but she told him flat out not to worry. "Dad didn't know about the stone till now, and it was limited as well." She gave him a sad smile. "It would have been nice to have had your chance, but I talked to dad about it. Only a true master of death could bring back my parents. Yours had been killed by magic directly, mine by tooth and claw. Different type of deaths require different types of magic. Anyway, I'm too old for my parents anyway."

Harry was still sad that Cheetah's people couldn't return, but he took her advice and tried to enjoy the second chance he had been given.

Anyway, it gave him an excuse to get out of Cheetah's way. Harry's birthday was two weeks before her wedding, and now that it was out of the way, most of the family was swept up by her madness. Luckily his only roll in the wedding was ring bearer and other then getting a tux, he was mostly left on his own.

Over the next week various people came and went from the mansion. Peewee stopped by to officially congratulate the couple and make a few veiled threats about getting a hold of their DNA. Ron, after being explained what DNA was, could only laugh at how much Peewee reminded him of Draco.

Hermione and Ginny weren't so lucky. Dragooned into being bridesmaids, they had to go to repeated fittings AND meet the rest of the bridesmaids. The thing that got everybody worried was how much time Ginny was spending with The Avenger.

Strype showed up a week before the wedding. He had been busy buying a house near the mansion, as well as setting it up. Most of the wizards took his being a catman quite well (it only took a day to explain it to them), while Hermione and Lily both fainted when they realized that he was an alien, from space.

-HDY2-

Wedding in T - 46:26:01

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. The potions conference he had been planning to go too had been miserable. The keynote speaker was a witch who kept dropping her notes every five minutes and the most interesting new discovery was the use of coffee in Pepper-Up potions.

The man looked hatefully at his arm. He had been young and stupid once. Even James Potter was less of an idiot then he had been that night. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever make amends for the mistakes of his past. Sitting down be brooded over his lack of job offers when something hit him on the head. Picking it up off the floor, he saw that it was a letter. Opening it he read only one word. "Surprise!" The next thing he felt was a tug behind his navel and the familiar squeezing feeling that came from a portkey.

"Wow Sev, you really let yourself go." Came a familiar female voice.

Judging from the disorientation he was feeling, he was probably in America. He looked up from where he landed, but the bright sunlight combined with the long distance portkey nausea meant he could only make out a woman's shape with red hair. A pair of hands lifted him up. "Man, your hair is still greasy," another familiar voice said. This one a man's voice. "I guess Moony owes me a Knut."

Shaking his head he looked at who was helping him to his feet. At first he thought Harry had gotten a hold of a growth potion, till he looked into the man's eyes. "You! You're dead!"

The woman, no, the ghost came into view. "No, not anymore."

"Lily…" His voice was soft. Guilt and shame played across his mind. "How?"

James Potter smiled. "Harry's adoptive father found a way. One time only though. But before we talk about things…" and with that, Snape felt the full force of James' right fist in his face. "That was for giving Moldyshorts the prophecy." James then pulled out his wand and fixed Snape's injuries as well as removed a small curse. "And that is for trying to stop him from killing us."

Snape looked confused for a moment, and then realized they were out in the open. "James, the Statue of Secrecy!"

Lily pointed to what looked like two humanoid rabbits with purple fur. "I don't think that's an issue." She grinned. "Now we better move. I distinctly remember someone saying another group of wizards were coming."

Snape moved out of the way just as Arthur and Molly Wesley portkeyed in. The couple looked around for a moment before Arthur said "this isn't Paris is it?"

-HDY2-

"GRAMS!" Harry cried out as he ran and hugged a woman larger the Hagrid dressed in armor.

"Hey there, Harry. What have you been up to?"

Harry smiled. "Turns out I'm a wand user."

Theo and Julia both took a step back as the woman glared at them. She then turned back to Harry. "Well, if you ever get tired of those tricks, the clan would be glad to train you."

Harry giggled and explained his grandmother's distaste for mages. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that our magic is part of us, I think she would kidnap me and train me as a barbarian."

The two walked around, talking to various guests. They passed Hermione very quickly, mainly because Charlotte was with her. The yellow harpy had come as a shock to all, but even more to Hermione. And when Hermione explained that she and Harry were in the same classes, the harpy had latched onto her and started asking questions. And questions. And questions.

Smiling as they watched Hermione try and get away from Charlotte they moved into a hallway as a tall man walked into the church. "Excuse me, is this the Digger wedding?" the man, no, werecheetah asked.

-HDY2-

Harry decided to grab Hermione and Ron and then hide for a bit. A new male werecheetah might cause some problems, but anything he did to assist in the matter might make things worse. Anyway, the adult wizards had been talking and Harry had overheard something interesting.

"What do you mean no one will know? What about the Trace?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "From what I heard your father telling Snape and my birth parents, Atlanta, as well as a few other areas, are impossible to monitor." As he said this, he pulled out his wand and cast a simple Lumos. "If they could I would get a letter right about… now."

It was at that moment a house elf appeared with a pop. "Potter must not go back to Hogwarts! Dark deeds are going to happen there."

Harry face-palmed while Hermione turned to the elvin slave. "Uh, who are you?"

"Dobby ma'am, Dobby the house elf. Dobby is here to save Harry Potter."

"But this is Harry Diggers." Ron said.

The elf paused for a moment. "But, I was supposed to find Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at Ron. "You just missed him Dobby. You might be able to find him if you hurry."

Hermione glared at the two as the elf popped away. "That wasn't very nice."

Ron sighed. "Only rich families have house elves. And if one is trying to stop Harry, well, take a guess as to who that elf might belong to."

Hermione still frowned, but decided that Ron might be right.

-HDY2-

The werecheetah, Raphael Rey, turned out to be a golem created to break Strype and Cheetah up. Luckily he had free will, thus accepted an alternative (Amazon breeders). Unfortunately his creator didn't like this and unmade him. Brianna saved his soul-key, but the clay that formed him melted away and the woman/Kryn responsible for the mess teleported away before she could be caught.

Other than that, the wedding went off mostly okay (Theo had to make Cheetah a magical wedding dress at the last moment).

Of course every wedding has to have something scary happen, and in this case it happened to Harry. Well, well it happened to Ginny, but it scared Harry for some reason. After the ceremony everyone went outside so the bride could throw the bouquet. A lot of the women in attendance were crowded together, though Brianna was to one side with a plunger gun and Penny to the other with a claw gun. Ginny was off to one side with her parents, who were trying to keep her from getting trampled. The flowers were thrown, but a gust of wind blew them right into Ginny's arms.

_No bios this time, I just want to get this posted right now. One more chapter in Atlanta and then it's back to England._

_I don't know why I brought the Potters back from beyond, but well, it's officially part of the story now. Please feel free to give me feedback on that twist (which really surprised me as I wrote it). I need to know how you all feel._

_Any guesses on the dark figure talking with Dumbledore?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all your reviews. They really keep me going right now._

_Now some people have voiced concerns about keeping Harry and Ginny together. That being said, this story is early enough in it's writing that I can and am willing to adjust if enough fans want to and it fits with my plans._

_Now because of that, I am starting a poll, the winner at the end of Year 2 will be worked into the story._

_-1) Harry/cannon Ginny_

_-2) Harry/non-cannon Ginny (my original plan)_

_-3) Harry/HP character other then Ginny_

_-4) Harry/GD character_

_-5) Harry/original character_

Chapter 4: The Plans of Rats and Men

-Digger Guest Rooms, the day after the wedding

Snape, Arthur, Molly, and the two Potters were sitting in the room.

"I don't see why we shouldn't tell Dumbledore," Molly said.

James sighed. "It's quite simple; HE is the one that got us killed in the first place."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Lily took over. "It was his idea to use a secret keeper. Originally we were planning on running. Not only that, but apparently he let everyone think Sirius was the secret keeper long after it was clear that our real secret keeper betrayed us."

"Your real secret keeper?" Snape asked curiously.

"Pettigrew," James spat. "Also Dumbledore's suggestion."

Everyone paled. Sirius was in Azkaban without trial for a crime he didn't commit. James continued. "And to top it off, the old coot not only knew who the traitor was, he knew it BEFORE he suggested it."

Molly looked shocked. "How can you be so sure?"

Lily smile. "Shortly after we died someone came to us. Don't ask who, their identity as well as half of what they told us is blocked. Has been since we returned. They told us everything that was going on, as well as the reasons. She said that Harry is being played by two people already. Someone is using Moldy to cause chaos and someone else is using Dumblebore as part of a chess game. The worse part though, is that the old coot thinks he is in the right."

The three non-resurrected magic users thought about this. "Are you coming back to England?" Snape asked.

The Potters looked at each other. "No, we want to stay with Harry, and the Diggers did too much for him to just take him away." James said. "But we are planning a little trip soon. Now, Snape, I know we can trust you, but Arthur and Molly, we need to ask you to do something."

The Wesley's looked nervous, "What do you want?"

-HDY2-

If Peter Pettigrew was worried before, he was frantic now. The Potter, the parents of Harry, and one of the few people that could identify him were back. It was only a matter of time. He wanted to escape, but he was in America and the moment he tried something, all his planning might be for nothing.

He was currently hiding from that PeeHar thing in a ventilation duct. For some reason it liked to try and get him to play. And that new owl seemed to want to eat him.

"Like, excuse me." Came a voice from behind him.

There was a small thud as the rat-wizard jumped and hit the top of the duct. Turning he saw a female rat behind him looking highly impatient.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Gah, I'm Moesha, now, if you will move, I have to take care of things.

A wererat. He couldn't believe his luck. Smiling slightly, he moved out of the way. "I have a message for Lord Gothwrain."

The rat froze. "Wh…what is the message?"

"Tell him that Lord Voldermort wishes for package one to be released." He then hurried away, leaving a very confused and very nervous wererat behind.

-HDY2-

-Hogwarts Castle, deputy headmistress office

Another year, another list of students. Minerva was debating hiring an assistant to help her when Professor Snape walked in.

Smiling.

"Yes?" She asked. The head of Slytherin seemed different today, less greasy for one thing.

"I was wondering if you need help with the letters this year. Also I've decided to change my book list."

She looked at him. "What do you mean change your book list?" Potions class had been using the same books for almost three decades.

Snape handed her a slip of paper. "I feel that it's time to really teach the students."

Minerva looked at the paper. Then at Snape. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Quite serious my dear." He laughed a laugh like a man who had been freed. "Something wonderful happened over the summer. Something that made me realize just how big of a git I've been."

The woman was shocked that he would admit something like that. "What happened?"

He merely smiled. "All in good time. It's not my secret to share, but it will be shared soon."

-HDY2-

Dumbledore was not a happy manipulator.

Snape had changed. The man seemed happier then that time in his third year when Lily had kissed his cheek. Something was up. Unfortunately Snape had mental shields that would make any attempts at legilimency pointless.

And to top it off, the Weasley's had somehow went to Paris despite the fixed portkey he gave them. It was frustrating. Everything he had set in motion to isolate Harry from the Diggers was being countered.

He debated pushing his plans forward, but decided against it. Luckily Lockhart would provide a nice distraction for everyone while he started to transfer funds from Harry's vaults.

Harry needed to learn obedience, and a year or two of being dependant on the school would teach him well.

Dumbledore smile, he might even get Harry to take an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty if he played his cards right.

-HDY2-

It was midnight when Lucius Malfoy returned home from the fund raiser. Widows of the Wizarding War. Ironic really. At least half of them he created and they didn't know. Well, most didn't. A few knew, but believed he was being controlled. He fully believed in his cause, after all, someone needs to be in control, and wizards, pureblood wizards were born to lead. Everyone else was just there to serve or die.

He had just stepped into his study when he heard a voice. "Still playing both sides I see."

He turned and found a small elderly man with a cane looking at a book. A book of dark spells which he knew was sealed in a room known only to him. "Who are you?" He asked as he pulled out his wand.

Putting the book down, the older man pulled out a cigar a lit it. "Just an associate of your true lord." He said as he pulled out a small package. "This was left in my care some years ago, along with a large amount of gold to deliver it at the right time."

Lucius took the package and opened it. "A blank diary?"

The man merely smiled. "Voldermort paid to have it delivered to a Death Eater when the time was right. There should also be a not with extra instructions included." The old man picked up the book he had been reading. "Oh, and some parting advice, update your wards, they are quite antiquated."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I have been in a dark place lately._

_Khanfused: There is a reason Gothwrain has the diary, trust me on this._

_CAG7: I'm not to worried about the Knight Sabers, but congratulations on getting the anime reference in my id_

_Poll results as of now:_

_Harry/cannon Ginny – 0_

_Harry/non-cannon Ginny – 1_

_Harry/other HP girl – 2_

_Harry/GD girl – 1_

_If I do not get at least 25 total votes by the end of Year 2, I will go with my original plans insert evil laugh here_

Chapter 5: Revelations of the Lockhart

_Floo powder sucks _Harry decided as he fell out of the fireplace and into a dark shop. It had been decided that Harry, as well as a few others in the Digger family, would travel by floo powder to Diagon Ally. _Never again if I can help it. _

As he dusted himself off, he noticed Draco and a man that could only be his father coming into the shop. Hiding, Harry listened as the shopkeeper bought some items that were; from the way they were talking about them, probably illegal. After they left Harry bolted out of the shop, but not before using a spell his dad (Theo) taught him. Once outside an old hag tried to assault him, but he was rescued by Hagrid. They meet up with his mom and dad, as well as his sister Brianna, and his mother and father [_AN: from this point on, the Diggers are mom and dad while the Potters are mother and father_], the last two were under glamors to hide their identities for now.

They were join shortly by the Grangers and the entire Weasley family (save the oldest two sons, they were working). After sorting everything out, they went into the bank. Had they waited 5 more seconds, they would have seen the sky over Knockturn Ally light up with a mystic billboard reading "I BUYAND SELL ILLEGAL GOODS! LOW RATES! ASK ABOUT OUT DEATH EATER DISCOUNTS! FINANCING AVALABLE FOR THOSE WHO QUALIFY!" Needless to say, Borgin and Burkes got a lot of visitors that day. None of them they liked.

HDY2

To say the goblins of Gringotts hated wand users was an understatement. Even wizards who had gained the title of "goblin friend" were barely tolerated. The biggest exceptions to this were the Potters. This was because the Potters were friends to the goblin people from even before the end of the Age of Magic. Godric Gryffindor was even taught how to forge like a goblin, going on to make a sword as good as any of goblin make. Harvey Potter, the first Potter to use the last name, helped to smuggle several goblins out of the camps during the exodus to Jade. Harrison Potter, Harry's grandfather, had been the one to suggest that they use Muggle banks to get around some wizard imposed restrictions on how much money a goblin could make. And every Potter had treated them with respect.

As such, the goblins had installed alarms to let them know when a Potter entered the bank. Because of this, Harry and his group got an armed escort to the office of Lord Ragnorok.

"So nice of you to accept my invitation to meet with you." He said from behind his desk.

Molly Weasley looked angry. "You call armed guards an invitation!"

"I assure you; you had every right to decline the invitation. We goblins are firm believers in the freedom of choice, as well as the freedom to take the repercussions of those choices." He smiled a smile with far too many pointed teeth.

James nodded to Theo who dropped the glamour. He was instantly on his feet and cried out "Klaatu Barada Nikto" before anyone could react.

Ragnorok was shocked. "Mr. Potter, is it really you?"

James sat down and smile. "Yep, and I'm willing to undergo the identity test to prove it."

As this was going on, the Weasley parents were getting a shock as well as two weeks' worth of hidden memories resurfaced. It was at this point that Molly first slapped James then hugged Lily. "Don't do that again."

Two highly boring hours later, the goblins were satisfied that the Potters were back. It was at this point that Ragnorok called another, more polite, meeting.

"Mr. Potter, we regret to inform you of a minor problem with your accounts. First, your will was sealed by Dumbledore. While we did protest, he used his political ties to make sure that it was sealed on the grounds that until Harry was of age, it was in his interest not to burden him with his inheritance."

Both Potters were shocked. "Did he at least release the name of our Secret Keeper?"

The goblin looked through some papers. "One Sirius Black, is that correct?"

"No it is not. Contact the Ministry; we need to talk to some people." James' voice betrayed barely controlled anger.

"Yes, but before that, we have another issue. Harry's school funds have been seized by Hogwarts. More accurately, seized by Hogwarts at the insistence of the headmaster. Arrangements have been made so that he can use the scholarship fund, provided he spends one hour a day in a special class with the headmaster."

"Why was his tuition seized?" Lily asked. The goblin started looking threw papers, but Harry spoke up.

"Uh, PeeHar kind of blew up one of the towers." Everyone looked at him. "Look, a Voldyshorts possessed Quirrell was trying to kill me, what else could he do?"

"We're going to talk later young man." said both his dad and his father at the same time. Eventually arrangements were made for the Potters to meet with the Ministry and Harry go gain access to the now unsealed Potter vaults.

After that mess, the group went school shopping. Harry even spent money on the Weasleys, despite their protests. He also bought, at his parent's request, the most expensive robes for everyone. "Dumbledore thinks he can control Harry, he's got another thing coming." Was the explanation James gave. It was for this reason Harry and his friends would be dressed in acromantula silk robes when classes started.

Eventually they went to the bookstore, only to find it crowded by a mob. Apparently Gilderoy Lockhart, author of most of the book list, was having a book signing. Harry leaned to his sister. "Ten to one this guy is worse than Gina after a major discovery."

Bri laughed. "No bet."

A short time later they were in the store buying the school books. Harry again paid for the Weasleys, pointing out the price of all the books for five children. As he approached the counter to pay, however, he was grabbed by someone a pulled into the area that Lockhart had been in.

The next thing Harry knew, his had was being crushed by a blonde idiot talking about how he was going to be the new DADA teacher. As the man, obviously Lockhart, hammed it up for the crowd, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. Well, his own knees anyway. Lockhart stopped mid-sentence and toppled over. He let go of Harry in order to protect some very important parts. Several men in the store felt sorry for the man.

Harry looked up and saw several cameras taking pictures and a few reporters looking hopeful at him. Shrugging he said the only thing that came to mind. "Who knew I could hit such a small target."

HDY2

A short time later, the group was leaving the store. Harry's mom was telling him exactly what he did wrong. "You should have punched him instead. He was in the perfect position the use his size against him."

Molly Weasley was shocked to hear this, but didn't say anything as she saw Harry trying to get away from the man.

"Well Potter, can't even go to a book store without making the news." Came an oily voice.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned. "One, I don't have time for this. And two, its Diggers."

Draco was about to say something when an older man with silvery hair stopped him. "Now son, you must learn to control your temper."

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said in a flat voice.

"Ah, Arthur. Busy time at the ministry, all those raids. I hope they are paying you overtime."

As one, the Weasleys gave the elder Malfoy a death glare. He took a book out of Ginny's cauldron, looked at it and put it back. "Well, I see that they have."

"Money isn't everything," Harry said. "Nor is purity of blood."

Lucius looked a Harry for the first time. He put out his hand as to shake, but quickly moved so as to reveal the scar. "Ah, the famous scar. Be careful boy, you don't want to end up like your parents do you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And if you're not careful, you're going to be impaled."

Lucius smiled, admiring the boy's bravado. Or at least he started to. He suddenly froze as he felt something sharp and pointed in the small of his back. "Step away from my son or you will die." Came a woman's voice.

The man slowly moved his hand away from Harry's head. Once he felt the point removed he turned around. The woman was at least a head shorter then he was, with long red hair, faded with age. She had to be in her 40s. He started laughing when he saw that she was holding not a wand, but a sword.

"You can't be serious."

She smiled. "Lucius Malfoy. Your son has dishonored my son. As they are not of age, I challenge you to a duel of honor in accordance with the Family Bonds Act of 1163. My sword against your wand, do you accept?"

This had to be a joke. A Muggle was challenging HIM. It was just too much. "I accept. When and where?"

"Outside, right now."

HDY2

As soon as they exited the store, a crowd joined them. Five minutes later they were ready, as were the reporters. Lucius sneered as he drew his wand. "You can still back down, there is no shame in submitting to your betters."

The woman just stood there, sword lowered. "I am Julia Brigand Diggers. Daughter of the Northern Barbarian Clans of Jade. I am a fully trained Arms Master. Now, are we here to talk or fight?"

Wanting to humiliate the woman with a quick victory, he cast a quick stunner. He was already turning around when he heard "Was that you're best?"

Julia had easily sidestepped the spell and was now ready to counter attack. She walked forward, her sword spinning easily in her hands. Lucius sent more spells at her. Some she just stepped out of the way of, others she batted away with the sword. A few steps latter there was a loud crack as she hit his wand with her sword, breaking it in two. "Yield or die."

Lucius looked at her. Her eyes were cold, the eyes of a killer. He had seen eyes like that once before. A Muggle mother he had killed in the war. He had forced her to watch as he tortured her family. She eventually got free and tried to kill him. Then he had laughed. Now he squeaked out "I yield!" Before fleeing in terror.

Julia turned to the crowd. "No one messes with my family."

HDY2

Eventually the group parted ways. The Weasleys and the Grangers stayed in England as Harry and his adoptive parents went home. Due to the time changes, the family had been under an anti-sleep spell, which they now removed from Harry. It was after they put him to bed that a teleport spell went off.

The Potters staggered into the house and sat down. Lily started using language that James had thought she never knew. "Things didn't go as planned?" Theo asked as he came in.

James glared at him. They want to throw us in Azkaban as imposters. And to make matters worse, I think they were going to use this to gain control of the family vaults." He started laughing at this point. "Of course they would have to deal with the new vault proxy."

Theo raised an eyebrow.

James smiled. "I should thank you. Apparently that teleport spell works even when you can't apperate. After they arrested us we teleported to Gringotts, put you in control of the vaults, and then returned here."

"This is going to make freeing Sirius difficult." Theo pointed out.

"But at least there is still a chance." Lily pointed out. "We just need to plan a jail break."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay, currently moving do to annoying neighbors._

_Harry/other HP Character is in the lead_

_Harry/GD Character next_

_Harry/non-canon Ginny third_

_And Harry/canon Ginny has 0 votes (not surprised there)_

_Sakura Lisel: I actually missed you, you want a cameo? I actually think I covered all the bases but might have moved quickly over them. Don't worry; Dumbledore is not getting away with anything._

_To EVERYONE that has issues with my spelling: Sorry, I run spell check but sometimes it misses. For the words that I SHOULD have looked up, sorry about that and I'm double checking from this point onward._

Chapter 6: Getting to Class on Time

Despite the problems with the British Ministry of Magic, the Potters decided to approach the American Ministry. The American Ministry of Magic, or Department of Magical Affairs, was more open minded and, after checking a few things out, accepted the cover story of amnesia after Voldemort's attack. Luckily Theo had contacts in the more mundane supernatural government agencies and was able to call in some favorers to help build the cover story.

The last two weeks before classes started were mostly normal. Harry saw little of James and Lily, but the time they did spend together was spent making up for lost time. The two Potters had decided that the Diggers had raised their son well, and it would be in his best interest to stay with them. That being said, neither set of parents wanted the Potters out of Harry's life.

The only problem, and the one causing the most annoyance, was Sirius Black. The lack of a trial was about the only thing that made them even want to move forward with it. Unfortunately, the American magical government held very little power, unlike its Muggle counterpart, and its protests to the ICW were either ignored or blocked by the British, who were still claiming that the Potters were imposters.

Harry knew only a little of this, and was enjoying what time he had with his birth parents. He also looked over his new school texts. Lockhart's books were insightful, but there was something off about them he just couldn't place. His potions text, however, were completely different. As well as the standard text, he had been required to buy "Fundamentals of Potion Making" by S. Prince. It was an interesting read for a magical student. Unlike the main text, it had no potion recipes. Instead it had descriptions of how various ingredients interacted, and read more like a chemistry book then any magical tome.

Soon, however, it was time to go. Harry was dropped off by Theo, who, unfortunately, could only say a heartfelt goodbye before he had to teleport to a meeting of the Mage's Council.

Luckily Ron and his family were waiting. After saying hello the group made their way onto the platform. Ron and Harry went last. Unfortunately, that was a problem.

CRASH

Both their carts hit the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Blood hell!" Ron exclaimed.

They dusted themselves off and got their carts back in order. "That happen often?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "I've never heard of it happening before."

They moved slightly to one side and waited for Ron's parents to come out. A short time later the clock rang 11. They had missed the train.

Ron, of course, started to panic. Harry let him go for a full five minutes before stopping him. "Calm down, I have this covered." Harry said as he pulled out a very complicated device.

Ron recognized it as a TV remote, having discovered the wonders of cable during the summer. "Uh, Harry, how is watching televeiwer going to get us to Hogwarts?" His understanding of non-magical devices, however, remained the same.

"This isn't for teleVISION, Ron. This activates a Light Gate portal." Harry presses a button on the remote, causing a large tunnel of light to form. "As long as you have the location, you can go anywhere."

Ron had to hurry after Harry.

Soon afterward, Aurors showed up at Kings Cross, as well as a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

HDY2

Somewhere in the Himalaya Mountains -

Harry and Ron exited the portal. The room they arrived in was not the Great Hall and Ron commented on this.

"Well," Harry said apologetically, "I don't have the coordinates to Hogwarts, and the Light Gate is somewhat unreliable at times, so I sent us to the one place I know could help."

"And where are we?"

"Welcome to the Great Library of Shangri La," a very solemn voice said from behind them.

The two turned to find a tall bald man with a blue shape tattooed around his left eye. "Kahn," Harry said, "we need your help."

A short time later, the three were at a small desk. A woman dressed in a very skimpy outfit was leaning on the desk, looking intently at Kahn. The bald sage was looking through some tomes as Harry and Ron stood patiently in front of the desk. "I can get you to your school," Kahn said. "But it will take some time. The location is easy enough to get, however the school and the surrounding area are in a weird state of spacial flux."

Ron's jaw dropped. "How can you find Hogwarts! It's Unplotable!"

Kahn smile. "The library has many books about many things, including wand magic and how to get around it. Unplotable locations such as Hogwarts are hidden from normal maps, but the maps of Shangri La are not normal by anyone's definition."

Ron looked confused. "Just go with it," Harry whispered to him.

Unfortunately, Light Gates require a stable exit point. The spacial flux is preventing a gate from forming. It will take a few hours to adjust for this, until then I'm sure Empress Lynn will gladly keep you company."

"Anything you say Sage Kahn." The woman said. A few moments later she blinked, realized what she just agreed to, and started swearing in Chinese.

Sometime later the wizards-in-training were called back to the main desk. Empress Lynn was slightly sad to see them go. The three exchanged stories of their adventures, Harry and Ron's at Hogwarts, hers in the Astra Planes. Subtracto was not sad. Mainly this was because the floating silver sphere did not feel emotions, but also because Hedwig, Harry's new owl, decided to use him as a perch.

"I've managed to cut through the interference, however, I cannot be 100% sure it will land you in the Great Hall."

"That's okay, as long as we are on school grounds." Harry said.

Sage Kahn smiled. "And your sister called."

Harry went pale.

"It seems her Light Gate control vanished. These are not toys Harry. After I send you back I am going to contact your sister and let her know everything."

Harry gulped. "Everything?"

"Everything." And with that, he activated a gate. Ron rushed threw it as Harry shuddered before heading into the gate.

Hogwarts Grounds -

On the edge of the Forbidden forest a tunnel of light formed. Before it closed two figures with what looked like carts of books rushed out.

"Do you think we missed the feast?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "probably not. Still, where in Hogwarts are we?"

It was dark, but the shadowy shape of the castle loomed before them. As they got their stuff together, Harry releasing Hedwig to alert the school of their location, there was a creak overhead.

The two looked up just in time to dodge a large tree branch as it tried to kill them. The two landed on the ground and rolled to look at each other. "RUN!" They yelled at each other. Dodging tree branches, they were able to get their carts and flee. Sadly the only way out was towards the castle, which was also where most of the branches were.

Dodging the killer tree, the pair made it out of its reach with only minor scraps. Unfortunately, just as they were getting out a vine like branch was able to hit Ron. It did little damage, but had managed to hit the pocket holding his wand. As they rested outside the tree, Ron held it up. It was snapped clean in two with only its core holding the two bits together.

Harry gave a weak laugh. "Look on the bright side. You might get a new wand out of this."

Ron only glared at Harry.

The duo arrived in the Great Hall some time later. "We missed the sorting." Ron complained.

"True, but it looks like your sister made it to Gryphondor." Harry pointed out. "My question though, is where Snape is."

Sure enough there was an empty seat at the head table. Ron smiled. "Maybe he quit."

"I don't think so. He could be sick."

"Or he could be right behind you."

The two turned and found themselves looking at a very angry teacher, but with slightly puffier hair than normal. "Now, normally I would take care of this personally, but the Headmaster as 'requested' that you see him about this. Follow me."

Snape turned and strode away. His voice was as cold as normal, but something seemed off somehow.

An hour later the Headmaster arrived in his office to find the waiting students. "Well Harry, care to explain this?" He held up a copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page showed the Light Gate with Harry and Ron rushing into it.

"Well," said Harry. "I'm not too well versed in the actual mechanics, but that is just a wormhole that connects two locations in space."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He looked calm, but there was aggravation in his eyes. "What spell did you use to make this? The Ministry wants to break your wand for this, and knowing how you did it might help persuade them otherwise."

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't magic, it was technology."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true Headmaster." Ron said. "I asked someone about it and they told me that the Light Gate was designed and built by the Nomad Artificers."

The Nomad Artificers. Despite his jovial face, greed burned in his eyes. The Artificers were legends even in the time of Merlin. They could shape whole worlds. Only a few bits of their creations survived, but none of it worked. If he could get a hold of even a bit of their working devices, he could truly shape things for the Greater Good. "I'm going to have to ask for the device that you used then. To show the Ministry, of course."

"Can't, left it with Sage Kahn at Shangri La. Feel free to contact him."

Dumbledore was inwardly seething. "Very well. Ronald, you may return to your house, Professor McGonagall will meet you with the password. I must discuss a few things with Harry."

After Ron left, the headmaster turned to Harry. "First, what is this I hear about Peebo returning from the dead?"

Harry smiled. "It was never alive. During the battle with Quirrell, Peebo had remote link to a server back home. It was able to use that to download its memory and programming. Over the summer my sister Bree just gave him a new casing. Oh, and Peebo is now going by PeeHar."

Dumbledore did not know what to say to that. He understood about half the worlds, but could not make heads or tails of the rest. Sighing he moved on."I am also to understand that two imposters are posing as your birth parents."

Harry smiled. "It is odd. They come back just in time to hand my adoptive parents full control of their vaults till I'm 18, just as my trust vault is drained for 'repairs'."

Dumbledore coughed at that. "Yes, quite. I take it that that is why you did not take the scholarship?"

"Among other reasons. May I go?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, but I know your birth parents passed on. Be wary of these imposters Harry, they could be dangerous."

Harry shrugged. "So can a great many things professor. Including me."

_I'm no longer doing the character bios unless it's needed for a character that has more than a brief cameo. Remember to vote._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Well, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay._

_I now have, based on my fan base; enough votes that the voting will be legitimate. That being said, here's where everything stands:_

_1__st__: Other HP girl_

_2__nd__: GD girl_

_3__rd__: Non-canon Ginny_

_4__th__: Canon Ginny_

_Voting will end once the next chapter is posted. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 7: It's Been One Week...

Amelia Bones wondered what she did to deserve being in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Especially now.

Minister Fudge was still trying to gain access to the Potter vaults. She knew he had wanted to get into them for years, but the "imposters" had finally given him a legal way to get into them. As the head of the DMLE she should have been notified as soon as the couple claiming to be the Potters walked in, but Fudge overstepped his authority and tried to put them in Azkaban without a trial. It was highly irritating. And he was trying to blame her for his mess.

Something was off about the whole thing. The goblins were on the side of the "Potters", which was odd. For all their nastiness and cut-throat attitude, goblins were very straightforward about imposters and almost impossible to fool. The fact that the goblins allowed the couple to transfer control of the Potter vaults to the Digger family was proof that the goblins believed them.

And the Digger family itself was a question mark. Last year a ministry official working for Fudge was sent to talk to them. The woman, a horrible bigot named Umbridge returned severely traumatized and reporting that the family was killed by a werecheetah. Harry was sent to his aunt and uncle. About a week into the summer the Diggers showed up in the American Department of Magic, with the werecheetah as well as, if the reports are accurate, a yellow harpy. Then when they go to pick Harry up, the Dursleys end up being arrested for kidnapping, child endangerment, assaulting an officer, embezzlement, and several other muggle crimes.

The whole thing was a mess. And now the Americans we demanding Sirius Black have an actual trial. She was for it of course, what is law without justice, but everyone above her was ignoring them. And Harry was being charged with underage magic. This was becoming a nightmare. She needed answers, and there was only one place to get them.

Hogwarts -

The first week of classes were, as expected, dull. After explaining to McGonagall why Peebo was still alive, as well as calling itself PeeHar, thing settled down. Only three events happened that week worth noting.

-Potions-

The dungeons were slightly smoky as the class started. Professor Snape was already waiting. "Do not get your materials out yet. There will be a few seating changes before we start." He said before moving everyone around. Most of the class remained as is, but Hermione ended up sitting with Daphne Greengrass, PeeHar with Theodore Nott, and Neville with Draco. "You are bow sitting with your partner for the rest of the year. There performance will affect your grade and vice versa. Any questions?"

Malfoy raised his hand. "Why am I being paired with Longbottom?"

"Simple, you are one of the best students, and Mr. Longbottom needs extra help if he is to pass his OWLs during his fifth year." Snape looked around the room before continuing. "Now, raise your hands if you did more than glance at the new potions text."

Several students raised their hands. More accurately several Gryphondors raised their hands. Only Daphne and Draco raised their hands for the Slytherins. Out of the Gryphondors only Ron and Dean Thomas didn't raise their hands.

Snape frowned. "I expected better from my house. Fifty points to Gryphondor for actually preparing for class."

News of what had happened in the Potions class spread and caused many people to start to question the Potion Master's sanity.

-Defense Against the Dark Arts-

Harry was starting to suspect that Lockhart was a fraud. Most of the girls in the school were obsessed with the man. Although, after that first quiz, not as much as he was. Then came the "practical" part of the class. He unleashed a swarm of Cornish Pixies but apparently didn't know how to stop them.

Luckily, PeeHar still had his tazer attachment, and Hermione had of course studied ahead. Unfortunately, they still had to get Neville of the ceiling where the Pixies had left him.

To make matters worse, after class he was ambushed by the paparazzi. A first year named Colin Creevey came out of nowhere and flashed a picture. Full flash, he was blinded. By the time he could see again, the young boy was asking for his autograph and Lockhart, who just happened to step out of his class at this point, was trying to give Harry advice about fame.

-Great Hall, Breakfast, Thursday-

Harry was munching on some bacon when several students suddenly screamed and started running for the doors. Looking up, he saw a yellow harpy circling the Great Hall.

"Charlotte, down here." He called out.

The winged girl landed beside the Gryphondor table. Several pureblood students were edging away from her, though several muggleborns were actually poking her wings. A quick glance at the teacher's table let Harry know that Snape was actually calming the other teachers.

"Hiya Harry," the harpy said cheerfully. "So this is your school, its sooooo cool."

Harry and Ron smiled at her, although Hermione was glaring. She remembered all the questions the bird-girl asked during the wedding.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the Gryphondor egghead asked with an edge.

Charlotte seemed confused for a moment. "Penny was in London to look at some old books. Oh, Gina and Danielle asked me to deliver some things."

Ginny perked up "Pinkie?"

Charlotte pulled a box out of the backpack she was wearing. "Here ya go Ginny; she said you'd know what to do with it."

Ginny squealed as she grabbed the box and rushed from the table, her breakfast half finished. I know "Pinkie's" hobbies at home and am worried about what was in that box.

She then pulled out a digital camcorder and a red letter. "Here you go, I'm suppose to get a recording of this for your sisters."

I took the red letter, Ron stared at it. "It's a Howler Harry. Open it; it gets worse the longer you wait." The red-haired boy said as he and his brothers, as well as several purebloods started to duck under the table.

Harry could only look at the letter for a moment before it literally burst open.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER DIGGERS, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE LIGHT GATE CONTROLLER WITHOUT ME KNOWING ABOUT IT. NEED I REMIND YOU OF THE INCIDENT WITH THAT CHYANE MOUNTAIN BASE? WE STILL GET CALLS FROM THE CIA FBI AND THE NSA. YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TRUBBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK THIS SUMMER. WE ARE CLEANING OUT THE ROBOTICS LAB. YOU KNOW THE ONE.**

Gina's voice was magically echoing through the hall. The Slytherins were openly laughing, while Harry was groaning. The summer was not going to be fun.

-HDY2-

-Friday, near the Girls first floor bathroom

Astoria Greengrass was a Slytherin first year that was not having a good first week. Her family were what was known as a Shadow family, not Light, not Dark, but neutral. That neutrality tends to hurt her and her older sister when it came to interactions with other housemates. Neutral families require just as much cunning as any Slytherin pureblood, but tend to be looked down at by other Slytherins, often being bullied by older students.

That was why she was currently hiding.

"Well, well. Looks like we found a lost firstie." Came a voice from behind her. She turned to find Pansy Parkinson as well as 3 other Slytherin girls. She sighed and braced for the fist she was sure was about to hit her.

A sound of someone being hit with something and the twang of some sort of string caused her to open her eyes. Tracy Davis was currently out cold on the floor and Pansy was trapped in a net that was bolted to the wall. Following the gaze of the bullies, she saw 2 young girls, probably her age. One was dressed with a wide hat, long cape, and a sort of body suit, all Gryphondor red, while the other was dressed in a skin tight body stocking sort of outfit that was pure silver. Both had masks on over their eyes, and the silver one's hair was long and flowing. It had to be a wig because one, no one in the school had hair that long, and two, the hair was moving as if it was alive.

"Beware bullies," the red one said in a very commanding voice. "Maroon Avenger and her loyal partner Moonshadow are here to protect those who walk these halls."

One of the other girls charged the Maroon Avenger, who deftly sidestepped her and hit her with a small metal club. Moonshadow then lifted a crossbow and fired, sending out a net that trapped the final girl. Nodding to each other, they started to leave. It was then that Astoria started to sob incoherently.

Moonshadow stopped her partner. "This girl is in need of a friend." She said in a soft voice.

The Maroon Avenger looked at Astoria for a moment before pulling out a small notebook. "Here, I know that trying to make friends outside of your house will only make things worse. Try and use this then. I found it in my school books, but I will not need it. Not as much as you will." The masked girl then smiled. "I will keep an eye out for more bullies, and if you see any make sure to tell others, that way, word will get back to me." Moonshadow smiled a strange far away smile, and then dropped a small ball. As soon as it hit, a flash of darkness filled the hall. When it faded, the heroines were gone, but Astoria felt better than she had since classes started.

-HDY2-

Atlanta, GA. Gina's Lab -

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silver stag burst out of James Potter's wand and circled the room. Over 50 eyes watched, four pairs belonging to humans, the rest various sensors placed everywhere Gina could think of. "Very nice dear," said Lily, "but you didn't have to be so dramatic."

James smile as he dispelled the Patronus. "Where's the fun in that?"

"This is a highly illegal jailbreak we're planning." Came a somber voice. "I don't think it's supposed to be fun."

Everyone turned to see an older man walk into the lab.

"What did the Mage's Council have to say Theo?" Lily asked.

"About what I expected. They do not wish to get involved directly, but feel that if Serious were to escape for some reason, he would be under their protection until he received a trial."

"So they won't help us get him out?" James asked bitterly.

"No, but they won't try and stop us either. They believe that the Wizarding World is collapsing and are currently working to prepare for when it does."

"Excuse me Dr. Diggers," a young man in a black body suit interrupted. "I just finished looking at the Patronus _Charm _with my mage sight."

James, Lily, and Theo turned to the young man. "Yes Seance. What have you discovered?"

"It's not a charm as we thought. In fact is resonates more like a summoning."

Lily gasped. "But summon spells are much more powerful. And take much longer to perform."

Theo nodded. "True, even mages find summon spells difficult even under the best of conditions."

He was about to say something else when two of his daughters burst into the room. "Alright explain yourself right now!" Gina almost screamed at James.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us wand boy," Brianna continued. "Where did that spell come from?"

"Gina, what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"We were scanning the spell to see if we could copy it. During the scans we found that the stag thing he summoned was producing a strange energy signature. That was expected. What wasn't expected was for the signature to have a match in my database."

Lily looked up. "You've encountered a Patronus before?"

"Yes." Gina said flatly. "It tried to kill me. Those Patronus things. They have the exact same energy signature as the Beta Phantoms."


	8. Chapter 8

_I still do not own GD or HP._

_The poll is over and Harry/other HP girl wins, GD girl was second._

_Khanfused: Thank you for pointing out the serious Sirius issue, I hate it when I miss those. Second, I am going somewhere with the Patronus/Beta Phantom thing. Also on that note, I understand your comment about the timeline. That scene takes place after GD Beta (first appearance of the Beta Phantoms) but before GD black and white 43 (when they find out more about the Phantoms and Civ-Alpha). Remember also that this is AU for both GD and HP. I try to keep the events mostly in order, but some slight shifting on GD's part is needed to make everything fit. It's still not perfect, but I do what I can._

_Jimbobob5536: Don't worry, I will explain Beta Phantoms later, they are to be a plot point at a later date._

Chapter 8: Time Passes, a Dead Man's Party

Harry's detention, much to everyone's annoyance, ended up being taken over by Lockhart. In the meantime, he was talking with his family. Gina was returning to the Civ-Alpha site. Cheetah was going with her as an experiment with a giant ring ended up with it stuck floating on her arm. Classes were going well. Binns was now covering the "Great Exodus," the time when several magical races vanished, in depth. Potions was no longer the trial as before, Snape was even being fair, much to everyone's confusion. Astronomy was way too easy as Harry has some tutoring from Strype during the summer. And the fact he had also received a Krynn made telescope for his birthday. His teacher kept begging for one herself.

It was during this time that bullying in the school stopped. Well, not really, but someone was putting a dent in it. By then end of September almost every Slytherin had spent at least a few hours trapped by a net. Everyone was debating who it was. Most suspected a Hufflepuff as most end up in law enforcement, and none of them ended up in nets. A few of the more arrogant Gryphondors and more than expected Ravenclaws spent time in nets to. The staff was of two minds about it. Most felt that someone doing something about bulling was a good thing. A few were just worrying how far it would go, what was to stop them from cursing their targets.

Flitwick was one of the worried ones. At least until the last day of September. He had a request from the Weasley twins for a meeting, probably about the last test. The two were much smarter then they seemed and often aced tests. The last test was of because they had failed spectacularly. As he entered his locked office, he was surprised to find 3 of his top 5th years. Even more shocked that they were quite securely bound and gagged; hanging from ropes with the word CHEATERS written on parchments pined to their chest. A large folder he had never seen before was on his desk.

Deciding to look at the folder he was shocked. In it were copies of essays, answer keys, and, even more shocking, a client list. Apparently the 3 had been selling the answers to EVERYTHING to several students. As he looked at the list he was relieved that none of the other Ravenclaws had bought their grade, though a few were listed as "tutor only" clients. Those were students whose minds were sharp, but too focused on one subject. He did remember that they did get slightly better grades, but nothing too questionable. He would seem them to make sure though. Most of their clients were Slytherins who were either from powerful families or of questionable intellect. A few students from other houses were also on the list, but not as often, and they were often only one time clients only. Going down the list he found the twins, but only once, and for the test they failed.

He delayed the meeting and contacted the other heads of house. The students were confined to their dorms and Flitwick had his meeting. It was quite a surprising meeting as well. What had happened was not public knowledge yet so when the twins walked up, handed him the answer key they had bought as well as who they got it from he was shocked.

"We are many things" said Fred.

"But we are not cheaters." Said George.

"If you knew who was doing this, why didn't you report it?" Asked the teacher.

"Without proof would you have believed us?" Asked one.

"I know I wouldn't believe me." Said the other.

They were correct. They then told him how they got the test. The rumors of someone selling essays, the careful investigation. How they spent quite all of last year figuring out who it was. Flitwick was quite impressed at the sting operation they put together. Keeping it secret was easy as they just had to keep to themselves and say they were planning the ultimate prank. That even helped them buy the test as they had "been too busy to study." Once they got to the test they checked the answers and then failed on purpose just to get the professors attention.

They were awarded 100 points for their honesty and ingenuity, but were told that they were a bit late as the students were "delivered" that morning, probably by the Maroon Avenger. The twins left, satisfied.

-Dumbledore's office

The headmaster was quite upset. The cheating ring had been an unexpected, but useful, tool. When it was mostly out of his control, he had been able to manipulate several of the Dark family students to it, thus weaking them. Now he had to expel the students responsible and suspend several others. Of course he would only suspend them for a day, in a show of "forgiveness." His kindness might even work to his advantage. Still, it wasn't what he needed. This Maroon Avenger was a problem. She and her sidekick were disrupting his plans. She was unexpected and uncontrolled. She had the hearts of the students, even a few of the Neutral Slytherins. And, thanks to this latest stunt, the approval of the teachers.

He sat back, sucking a lemon drop. He had to control her, but first he had to find out who she was. Legimens would be useful there, but how to draw her out.

-October

Life at the school went on. The Avenger, as she was called kept up her quest to bring Justice to the school. Harry's detention was helping Lockhart answer his fan mail. As it ended Harry her someone wanting to kill. He mostly ignored it, thinking it was just his mind vocalizing his thoughts about the DADA teacher. PeeHar was still an oddity at the school. Most of the teachers just treated it as a normal student. Many first years were literally shocked to find out it's response to being annoyed. Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's, did become a friend to the little magic using weapon. The Slytherins stayed away from it.

Ron's wand was a bit of a problem. He had tried to fix it with spellotape, but it was quite unreliable. After an incident where he ended up throwing up slugs after trying to curse Malfoy, Harry decided to try something. A quick e-mail to Gina via PeeHar, Harry received a package. Duct tape. A quick rapping later everyone discovered something; duct tape really does fix everything. The wand did have a tendency to bulge whenever Ron cast a particularly strong spell, but it was fixed.

Near the end of October Harry came across Nearly Headless Nick, crying. Being careful when approaching the already sensitive ghost, he asked "what's wrong Nick."

The ghost gave a weak smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just, well, here." He handed Harry a piece of transparent paper, obviously charmed so ghosts could use it.

"_We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore."_

"Half an inch of skin and my afterlife is ruined."

Harry smiled. "It could be worse."

"How?" Asked Nick irritably.

"They could have cut of a different head."

Nick was confused for a moment before he realized what Harry had just said. "Quite true," he said with a laugh. "You a good friend Harry." He hesitated for a moment. "You wouldn't mind doing me a small favor?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what it is first before I say yes."

"Oh, it's nothing bad. I'd just like you to come to my Deathday party."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He could understand why the undead might celebrate their death; it was a big day for them. He was just shocked one was asking him, a living being, to join in. For Harry it seemed like inviting the Grim Reaper to his birthday. "Well, if you don't mind three living people at your party, I would be honored."

Nick looked at Harry for a moment before he remembered. "Ah, your friends Ron and Hermione. No, I won't mind at all. I just hope the Headless Hunt don't show up. Last year they crashed the party and summoned the Lich King. They're his favorites and doesn't like living beings."

"The Lich King?" Harry asked.

"The ruler of the Netherworld. Has been for years."

"Really," Harry said in a strange introspective voice. "Hmm, I need to write a letter but I wouldn't miss your party for the world." The smile Harry had as he left made Nick feel like something was about to go boom.

Later that day he sent a letter, via Hedwig, to one Mimi Masters. Two days before Halloween he got his response, a silver amulet with strange markings and a sheet of VERY specific instructions.

-Halloween

Ron and Hermione were wondering what "party" Harry was leading them to. He had been very secretive, saying only that the three of them would be the life of the party. He had gotten McGonagall's permission to go; she felt it would help the house ghost. Eventually he opened a door and they walked in.

Five minutes later they wanted to hit him. Ron had lost his appetite and Hermione felt like her ears were about to bleed from the "music." Only Harry seemed ok, talking to various ghosts. Being careful not to walk through the other guest, the two headed over to their soon to be hurting friend.

"Harry, care to explain why you felt the need to take us to an undead party?" Hermione said in a voice as cold as most of the guests.

Harry smiled mysteriously. "Giving Nick the best gift the living can give the dead."

Ron was slightly annoyed at that comment, but Harry refused to explain it. The two friends tried to make the most of the party. Ron ended up discussing chess with a ghost that haunted one of the third floor classrooms while Hermione struck up a conversation with the Bloody Baron. The Baron turned out to be quite intelligent and oddly enough, pro-muggle. Hermione did try and find out more, but he mealy said that the past was a dangerous place, and not one to visit unprepared.

Around 10 Nick took the stage and started his speech. As if on cue, a bunch of headless ghost on horseback galloped through the wall not two lines into Nick's speech. They gave the most patronizing apology Harry ever hear and "offered" to make it up by entertaining the crowd.

"I guess the party's over," Ron said as he stepped beside Harry.

"Not just yet." Harry said as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "BOO! GET OF THE STAGE YOU HACKS!"

Hermione looked shocked. "What are you doing?" She asked in a panicked voice.

Harry smirked. "Pissing them off. BRING BACK SIR NICHOLAS!"

Everyone, both living and un-living was looking at Harry. The leader of the Headless Hunt looked at him intently. "Ah, a live one." He gave what was to anyone who had not seen Slayers, an evil laugh. "Beware mortal. Cross us and you shall feel the wraith of the Lich King."

Harry started laughing. "Played that expansion. It was ok."

"You dare laugh at me!"

"Dare," Harry said, "it almost impossible to stop!"

The Hunt glared at each other before starting to chant in Latin. Nick quickly headed to Harry and is friends. "I think you better leave now, He's coming."

Harry had stopped laughing. "Good." He pulled the amulet out of his pocket. "Time to play."

He was very careful now. One mistake and it was game over, big time. He pricked his finger on one of the points of the amulet and rubbed the bleeding finger counterclockwise 3 times around the edge. He didn't say the words yet, he needed to wait for just the right time.

Meanwhile the Hunt had stopped chanting. A grey mist had started to form, slowly taking a human form. Harry only knew grandpa Diggers from stories and photos so he was a bit shocked at the imposing form of the Lich King. He was slim, but trim. Dressed in a black suit much like his son wears, only his hands and head were visible. His hands were bone colored, but still human, as if the bones had merged with his skin. His head was a burn brown with glowing red eyes. He was bald, bur a slight aura of heat. He had no real skin, but still looked as normal as an undead magic user could. "Who dares to summon the ruler of the Netherworld?" He said in a voice like cold fire.

The Headless Hunt started fawning over him. Harry mealy whispered the final words. "Klatu Berata Nikto." The amulet started glowing. Thinking quickly, he tossed it away. His am was perfect, hitting the lich right in the head.

"Who threw that?"

Harry was glad the party was dark; he didn't want to give away the game too soon. "I did. I thought they were summoning the ruler of the undead, not a zombie with a skin condition."

"How dare you talk to the Lich King in such a manner? I will slay you where you stand mortal."

Everyone was looking at Harry, so they missed what he saw. They did see him double over in laughter.

The lich looked confused. "You laugh as the King of the Nether Realm decides your fate, how brave."

Ron and Hermione were concerned their friend had lost it. The lich's last comment sent him into yet another round of laughter. It was at this time that a new voice spoke up.

**"DIGGERS!" **a woman's voice screamed over the crowd.

Harry smiled. Now the real show can begin. The Lich King however, now had a look of utter pants wetting fear. Moving very slowly, as if afraid to make any sudden movements, he turned around.

By now everyone was looking at the new comer. She had a noble bearing and what some would call a sensuous body. That body was currently covered in a towel, a very short towel. Her long black hair was still wet and she had the look of someone who had just got out of the shower.

"So," she said in a voice colder then the depths of winter, "the ruler of the Netherworld."

He tried to say something, but currently speech was impossible. Nick did say something. "Well, according to him and the Headless Hunt."

The woman looked at him for a moment. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, I remember your execution. I told them they needed a sharper ax." She then turned to the headless ghosts. "I shall deal with you later. Now, what human summons Natasha, Queen of the Vampires?"

Harry took this as his queue. "I did," he said, stepping into the light. "Harry Diggers."

Natasha laughed. "Only a Diggers would dare summon me in the shower. Because your actions have helped stop my butler from getting ideas I shall only warn you not to do this again."

Harry nodded. "Take the amulet with you; it's only good for humans anyway."

Sometime later, the three students were heading back to the dorms. Hermione was glaring in silence at Harry. Ron was muttering incoherently, the night had been too much for him, especially finding out that the Lich King was also Harry's adopted grandfather. As they turned a corner, Harry heard a voice. _"Ripe and tear. I smell blood, time to kill."_

"Quiet, do you hear that?"

His friends shook their heads. Harry listened carefully. "It's going this way." He took off in a run.

Ron and Hermione share a look and ran after him. They caught up with him at the first floor, staring at a wall.

Mr. Norris was hung by its tail, unnatural stiff. Below the cat, written in what Harry hoped was dark red paint were the words _**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMYS OF THE HEIR BEWARE!**_

"Three exclamation points, we are dealing with a very disturbed individual." was all he said.

_AN-Well, thank you for reading yet another chapter in my saga, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, please._


End file.
